1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrodeposition process and somewhat more particularly to an electrolytic process involving the use of a fused salt electrolyte.
2. Prior Art
When a desired metal or alloy, such as titanium, is electrodeposited by prior art fused salt electrolytic methods, the deposited metal or alloy thereof is generally obtained only as powder, granulated crystals, dendrite or sponge. When such electrodeposited metallic material is collected, a substantial amount of electrolyte is lost during separation of the deposited material from the electrolytic bath. In addition, if the deposited metal or alloy, for example, titanium metal, is relatively active to oxygen or the like, such deposited material is readily contaminated by oxygen or other foreign substances due to the above mentioned surface configurations and various difficulties are encountered in the subsequent processing of such materials.
We have proposed various electrodeposition processes in which a novel fused salt electrolytic bath is used so that even a metal whose compact electrodeposition has been considered difficult, is grown by electrodeposition, with the surface of the deposit being maintained plate-like or flat thereby obtaining a compact electrodeposition material having a desired thickness which can be readily processed, such as by rolling or forming operations. (J. of Metals, Vol. 27, No. 11, November 1975, pp. 18-23) In addition, we have proposed electrodeposition processes, such as disclosed in Japanese Pat. Nos. 131960/1974 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,052 and 107500/1974 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,507, wherein solid particles are dispersed in a fused salt electrolytic bath and a relative flow rate is generated between an electrolyte containing such solid particle and the cathode or electrodeposition surface so as to achieve an improved electrodeposition.
However, even in the novel processes disclosed, for example, in our earlier referenced Japanese Pat. application No. 131960/1974, when solid particles to be dispersed within a fused electrolytic bath are fed into such bath from outside thereof, contaminations may occur since a component, such as an oxide, which is different from the components originally in the electrolyte, may be introduced into the electrolytic bath. Such foreign component causes a deterioration in the quality of the electrodeposited material to occur, and produces difficulties in maintaining the electrolyte over a prolonged period of time, as well as other difficulties.